


In Need of a Reminder

by reenjames



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bing needs all the hugs and kisses, Chase is lovely and loving man, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reenjames/pseuds/reenjames
Summary: Bing has a nightmare about his self-worth and Chase comforts him best he can.





	In Need of a Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up after quickly jotting this down and I love this pairing. I can't help but ship my meme-y, cringey, broken boys.

Everything around him was disappearing. First it was the furniture, then the people, until it was only him, standing in the void that was once the manor He dropped to his knees and held his head. Why was this happening? What did he do? What didn’t he do? 

The tears streamed down his face and threatened to cause him to short circuit, another facet of his “faulty programming” as Google put it. Bing searched his database and found nothing. No data, no pictures, no words - just black, as though he was looking a swirling abyss where his memory banks should have been. 

He was starting to forget his friends, his likes and dislikes, his boyfriend. He could barely make out the ocean blue eyes and radiant smile of...him. He couldn’t place a name. He was lost in the nothingness. Felt like he was numb to the coldness that was creeping in and giving him goosebumps down his back. 

As he finally crumpled to the ground in a mock fetal position, he heard the voice in his head tell him he was of no use. No one needed him. Everyone could get along without him. He was irrelevant. Bing sobbed and pulled at his hair, cursing himself. The voice was right - he was irrelevant, he was useless, he was nothing. He was on the verge of clawing at his arms, desperate to feel something. He started awake. 

His eyes snapped open and were met that ocean blue he had almost forgotten, except now they were filled a worrying mix of concern and some emotion he couldn’t place. Chase let go of one of Bing’s hands and stroked his face. The tears were still running hot down Bing’s cheeks. 

“Chase...I-,” Bing started, but was cut off by a sob. Chase pulled the man onto his chest and into his arms. 

“I know, you’re ok, I’ve got you, love.” Chase murmured in the man’s shaggy hair. “Nothing that happened in your dream was real, it’s all behind you now. You’re safe.”

Bing cried into Chase’s chest and held him as though he would dissipate before his eyes again. He never wanted that to happen. Chase cooed and continued to soothe the shaken man. He tried to postulate what nightmare could have caused this. Bing had a few, consistent nightmares that plagued his dreams. Chase had a sinking feeling that he knew what this one was about. Recently, Bing had been accosted by Google with the statistics of their respective search engines. From what Chase could glean from the conversation that consisted mostly of convoluted formulas and numbers was that Bing remained the search engine of choice for new PC users until they “wisened up” (Google’s words) and switched to the larger search engine. Chase got the feeling that Bing felt inadequate. He wouldn’t assume the man’s feelings, but he could hazard a guess. He could also try his best to make him feel as important as he was. 

“Bing. You’re ok, I’m ok,” Chase punctuated each part of his speech with a drawn out kiss to the temple or top of Bing’s head. “You’re here with me and I need you. I love you, you big goofball.”  
He tried to make the man in his arms smile and succeeded; even though the weepy, half-smile could barely be considered a success, it was an improvement. Chase returned the smile and continued to pepper Bing with kisses wherever he could reach. If Bing needed a reminder of how much he means to him, Chase was more than happy to take all the time in the world to show him just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Drop a comment if you feel like talking! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!


End file.
